


逢爱时刻(下)

by Jeffany_M



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffany_M/pseuds/Jeffany_M
Summary: “自制力差的究竟是你还是我”
Relationships: 张颜齐/周震南
Kudos: 8





	逢爱时刻(下)

说实话张颜齐把周震南气的不轻。

周震南不是没想过引诱他，可是张颜齐居然可以很认真的跟他说“你要是觉得忍不了，可以找别人。”

周震南难以置信地看着他，“你说什么？”

张颜齐还是很平静，“你一开始找我的目的不就是为了这个？我不知道你现在的想法有没有发生改变。”

周震南说：“你觉得我就只想跟你睡？”

张颜齐坦白道：“我不知道。”

周震南简直要被气哭了，他用被子蒙着头，姚琛下课最晚，刚回来看见周震南缩在被子里，还以为他睡着了，就直接去洗漱了。

张颜齐慢慢坐到周震南床边。

周震南闷声说：“谁先忍不住谁是狗，以后你求我也没用。”

张颜齐无声笑了一下，过了一会儿伸手将周震南连着被子一起抱住了，他在他耳边说道：“没关系，我可以是狗。”

他的声音很轻，在寂静中显得格外低沉，在耳边震动。那一瞬间周震南在一片漆黑的被子中竟然红了脸，他觉得张颜齐这话有一种朦胧的说不清的色情。

周震南努力地在黑暗中想要看张颜齐一眼，可惜只能看见个轮廓，于是他从被子里钻出来，再钻进张颜齐怀里。张颜齐将他抱在怀里，低头亲吻他的发顶。

“睡吧，嗯？”

周震南嚣张起来，他是艺术生。周六下午没课，而姚琛要参加数学竞赛。他心安理得的瘫在床上，张颜齐给他带最喜欢吃的芝士焗饭。

“喂我呀。”周震南翻着书，颐气指使，“干嘛啊，不亲不摸不做爱你还不能喂我吃饭啊？”

张颜齐就真的搬凳子坐在他旁边一口一口的喂，还喂他喝酸奶。

他看着周震南舌尖一卷，把白色的酸奶舔尽，着实怀疑他的意图。可周震南看书看的认真，根本不理他。

张颜齐后知后觉的开始头痛起来。

姚琛跟周震南小学就认识了，怎么可能看不出来他跟张颜齐那点奇怪的猫腻。

周震南安静地平躺着，闭着眼睛呼吸平缓，应该是睡着了。于是姚琛也躺平了，一动不动在床上静静待着。

过了大概有十多分钟，他听到旁边的动静，仍是一动不动，随后便听到周震南下床的声音。他踩着拖鞋，离开了房间。

姚琛以为他去卫生间，躺在床上听了很久都没有动静，心里隐约不安起来。于是他翻身起来坐在床边，一片黑暗中摸索到床边的拖鞋穿上，放轻脚步走到门边，将门打开一条缝。

没有光亮从卫生间透过来，只有阳台隐约传来两个人低声说话的声音。姚琛听不清楚他们在说什么，犹豫着又将门推开，朝外门走去。

阳台放了个小沙发，张颜齐躺在上面，周震南跪坐在旁边的毛毯上，头趴在张颜齐的大腿上，两个人慢悠悠的说着话。

周震南不知道说了一句什么，自己笑了起来，压抑着从喉咙里发出气音。

姚琛听到张颜齐很温柔的对周震南说：“进去睡吧。”

周震南声音轻轻软软的，“我想跟你一起。”

张颜齐不说话，看了他一会儿，抬手拨开他眼前的细碎头发，“姚琛要是半夜上厕所，会发现的。”

周震南借着窗外的光线看张颜齐，月色温柔倾洒，他漂亮又锋利的眉梢，鼻梁，忍不住微微跪立起来，凑过去吻了一下他的嘴唇。

张颜齐没有回应也没有推开他。周震南退开一些，有些诧异地说道：“我以为你要推开我。”

张颜齐一条蜷曲的长腿伸直，懒懒舒展着手臂，“该推开的时候我会推开的。”

姚琛气急败坏走到沙发旁边，伸手就要去拉扯周震南。周震南急忙往后躲，张颜齐坐起来，抬起手臂挡在两个人中间，低声说道：“你做什么？”

“我做什么？”姚琛气得快要笑出声来，“你们在做什么？你他妈给我离南南远一点!”

“你疯了？”周震南从张颜齐身后探出头，“你都不知道我追他追的多辛苦!”

姚琛一瞬间觉得火气又要上涌，不过努力压抑了下去，他满脑袋都是周震南疯了，除了这些话，他竟想不出自己还能说些什么别的。

这时候，一直安静的张颜齐突然说话了，他说：“姚琛，周震南马上就要上大学了，就算你觉得他还不懂事，那也和你没有关系，你算他什么人？”

按照姚琛的性子，他必定是要跟张颜齐狠狠打上一架的，可是因为周震南，他动不了手。他扭头往屋里走，看见周震南还在张颜齐背后抱着他胳膊，头都大了，“你回去睡觉!”

张颜齐也拍拍周震南的胳膊，“不早了，回去睡觉吧。”

周震南没有动，只扬着脸带点笑意看了他一会儿，突然捧住他的脸，踮着脚对准他嘴唇亲下去。

姚琛一瞬间寒毛直竖，用尽力气把周震南从张颜齐身上拉开，然后扯着他朝房间走去。周震南意犹未尽，一边后退一边大笑，喊着“齐齐晚安”，把姚琛气的恨不得掐死这个祖宗。

周震南体育不好，篮球考试及格不了。姚琛曾经拍着他肩膀说，如果我们考试及格算是老师放水的话，你要及格，老师得泄洪。

张颜齐关上场馆的门，除了中心，四周的灯暗着。他所见的，只有穿着运动装的少年，往篮筐的方向抛去一颗球。球飞出去还未够上篮筐，先缓缓坠地，咚咚咚的弹远了。

周震南叹了口气，按住肩活动着手臂，转身就看到他。

今天他穿了衬衫，还把衬衫领子也扣上了，系着领带。他走进光线渐暗地方，捡起篮球，轻巧的投进球筐。

周震南气喘吁吁，偏头看他，“咦，穿的好正式啊。”

“刚开完部门会议。”张颜齐帮他把篮球车推回器材室，周震南慢吞吞的跟在后面。

他靠近，很近。“我好像可以理解，为什么你总是看着我，透露着想跟我做爱的意思。”

张颜齐手一顿，转头看着他，毫不反驳。

微弱的光中，他轻声说，“刚刚，我也想跟你做。”

紧闭的门上，留有长方形的窗。窗外投进的，是器材室内唯一的光源。周震南跪在软垫上，张颜齐抱着他，手掌搂住他的腰背，往他的怀里压。

衣服被推高，在胸口留下吻痕。周震南不由得吸气，胸腔却因此挺起，送入他口中。感受到他的牙齿和舌尖轻磨皮肤。

一手抱着张颜齐的头，一手扶着他的胳膊，周震南合上眼，咬住嘴唇，阵阵颤栗席卷全身。

“嗯……”他抿了抿唇，大腿无力支撑身体的重量，向后倒在垫上。张颜齐抬起他的脚踝，脱下他的鞋，却还留着黑色的袜子。

又解开他裤子的松紧绳，连同内裤一起剥下来。他用膝盖分开周震南的双腿，灯光下，湿润的口如同轻轻呼吸。

张颜齐头皮一阵发麻，抓住他两条腿，直撞进去。他的肩背打在软垫的瞬间，被他尽数没入。他弓起腰颤抖，已经不知道被顶到哪里，每下都要被戳穿皮肤。穴口进出的软肉已经粘黏着内壁，往外扯出，又塞回去。

下半身被扯着摩擦床面，小腹抽搐，穴里不断吐着水。周震南还是忍不住哽咽般呻吟，混着水声，浓烈的情欲气味。要将灵魂吞没。

白浊融合进他的分泌物，从嵌合处被挤出，此刻变得胶质般粘腻。欲如火炽，蚀骨的淋漓完全夺取张颜齐所有的理智。

周震南哭得像被堵住了咽喉，连呜咽都模糊不堪，只有喘息明显短又促。

张颜齐抱住他，轻拍他的后背安抚。周震南咬着他的肩膀含糊不清，“你之前还说不会跟我做!”

“我自制力很差的。你就不要再勾引我了。”

周震南有点迷茫，“怎么样才算勾引？”

怎么样才算？湿漉漉的眼睛，含着哭腔的声音，裸露而笔直的腿，柔软的腰窝。

张颜齐叹气，“我们不该谈恋爱的。”

“干嘛？”周震南又要哭了，“你要跟我分手？”

“怎么可能。”张颜齐亲吻他的眉心，“我恨不得把命都给你。”


End file.
